The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a duct blocker system therefore.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust. Downstream of the turbine section, an augmentor section, or “afterburner”, is operable to selectively increase the thrust. The increase in thrust is produced when fuel is injected into the core exhaust gases downstream of the turbine section and burned with the oxygen contained therein to generate a second combustion.
Certain engine architectures advantageously modulate airflow with a blocker system to facilitate V/STOL operations and/or selectively control third stream airflow in a variable cycle engine architecture.